JP 4370254 proposes a golf club head in which a recessed portion is formed in a sole portion and a weight can be removably attached in the recessed portion. Specifically, a circular decoration member (mass element) is arranged in the recessed portion, and a bolt-like fixing member is inserted into a through hole of this decoration member and fixed in the recessed portion. [0004] However, with a golf club head such as the above, there is a problem in that a gap occurs between the outer peripheral surface of a head portion of the fixing member and the through hole of the decoration member when a positional shift occurs in the fixing member relative to the decoration member, adversely affecting appearance. The present invention was made in order to resolve this problem, and an object thereof is to provide a golf club head that is able to prevent degradation in appearance qualities, even in the case where the fixing member is arranged at a shifted position relative to the decoration member.